


Ceguera facial

by geronimon



Series: Enciclopedia Gallifreyan [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor Who meta, Gallifrey, Gallifreyans - Freeform, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimon/pseuds/geronimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prosopagnosia, también denominada ceguera facial, es definida como la incapacidad del individuo para reconocer a otros miembros por medio de sus rasgos faciales. Esto sólo conlleva dificultades exclusivamente en la identificación de caras, y no afecta otras habilidades cognitivas de la persona relacionadas con lo visual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceguera facial

El Doctor es un Señor del Tiempo de Gallifrey. Un nativo que procede de una especie cuyas habilidades cerebrales están principalmente volcadas a lo comunalmente telepático. Los individuos Gallifreyan antaño vivían en una sociedad colmena, y destacar allí como un elemento cuántico de la multitud era un hecho imposible. Todo el mundo vivía entre un campo de pensamientos mezclados y confusos, como una cacofonía mental que nublaba y juntaba tus ideas más íntimas con la de los demás.

Absolutamente cada cosa dentro de esta cultura estaba relacionada con esa característica, la telepatía. Y aún a pesar de los cientos de miles de años que han pasado desde esa etapa imperial, estas costumbres siguen todavía vigentes si se observa con detenimiento.

Como es obvio, esto también definía sus relaciones sociales y cómo ellos interactuaban entre sí. Las personas carecían de identidad propia — como se ha mencionado antes — también intimaban de distintas formas, y sobre todo muchas de sus habilidades cognitivas comunes en los humanos no estaban presentes. Por ejemplo, la tecnología estaba orientada especialmente hacia estos sentidos ( _Cat’s Cradle: Time’s Crucible_ ), el _Cronoscafo_  era una máquina del tiempo que se dirigía con la mente y no con controles físicos. Los medios de comunicación y la publicidad se hacían directamente por métodos psíquicos que te evocaban a comprar productos que no deseabas, la población podía ser controlada y coordinada para su eficiencia. Y también está el caso de su incapacidad para reconocer rostros.

Lo más natural para pensar es que si vives en una sociedad telépata que puede leer tus pensamientos, los individuos de ella puedan identificarte por la clase de pensamientos que tienes, por tu voz interior e invariable cuando piensas, por tus recuerdos y tu personalidad. Claramente no necesitaban esta habilidad para su supervivencia dentro de su entorno.

Es por eso que la idea de la regeneración, el cambiar de rostro y apariencia e incluso forma de ser no suponía problemas éticos y filosóficos para esta especie. ¿Soy yo si todo lo que me hace a mí es reemplazado excepto mis recuerdos y mi firma mental? Según ellos sí, pues no se guiaban por los mismos parámetros que los seres humanos. Lo que los hacía a ellos no era el cuerpo, el sexo, el género o sus gustos, era la continuidad de sus memorias y su experiencia, y eran sus biodatos y su contigüidad espacio-temporal como evento multidimensional de materia y energía.

**El canon no carece de hechos**  que apoyen esta teoría, tampoco. Vemos que el segundo Doctor es una persona que parece reconocer perfectamente a Jamie McCrimmon, pero cuando tuvo que hacer un puzle de su cara, a pesar de tener un intelecto supuestamente genial, se vio cognitivamente limitado para semejante tarea, poniendo las piezas erróneas y creando un rostro completamente distinto. Sólo cuando acabó, vio que se había equivocado. Los biodatos eran distintos ( _The Mind Robber_ ).

Otro ejemplo lo encontramos en el episodio  _City of Death_. El cuarto Doctor se atreve a elogiar a una dama. “Eres una mujer hermosa” para luego añadir un “…probablemente” que denota un desconocimiento de su rostro físico. El Doctor en general, parece tener una incapacidad tremenda para reconocer al Amo bajo sus disfraces, bien a pesar de que son bastante evidentes. Si bien es un Señor del Tiempo, y podría haber desempeñado una identificación telepática, sabemos que el Amo es un prodigio de la manipulación mental y sabe enmascarar su firma psíquica con facilidad, más aún cuando conoce al Doctor desde su infancia.

  [](https://enciclopediagallifreyan.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/prosopagnosia2-es.gif)

Y no son los únicos ejemplos, en la versión resucitada de la serie, el duodécimo Doctor es especialmente prominente a equivocarse de caras, y muestra muchos problemas para realizar este trabajo durante toda su primera temporada. Ya justo después de su regeneración, confunde las identidades de Clara Oswald, Strax, Madame Vastra y Jenny Flint ( _Deep Breath_ ). Lo que podría significar que sólo estaba confundido por la situación si no fuera porque en historias posteriores éste elemento continua presente. Se lo ve incapaz de determinar la edad de su compañera por su aspecto facial y determinar si lleva maquillaje o no ( _Into the Dalek, Listen, Last Christmas_ ). Es incapaz de reconocer a Maebh entre un grupo de niños de sexo mixto ( _The Forest of the Night_ ), y espera que los demás tengan las mismas limitaciones que él, como se puede ver en  _The Caretaker_ , cuando Clara descubre al Doctor en su colegio y él supone que un simple cambio de ropa podría despistarla.

En la identificación de rostros, el Doctor parece fijarse más en aspectos exteriores como la ropa (de nuevo, T _he Caretaker_ ), el pelo y la voz del individuo, en general. Cuando está de incógnito en Coal Hill School y se encuentra a alguien con un aspecto similar al de su anterior encarnación, es posible que lo hubiera reconocido por el atuendo y el corte de pelo, bastante después de haberlo visto por primera vez en varias ocasiones previas.

Aunque es posible que fuera por senilidad, cabe la posibilidad de que la costumbre del undécimo Doctor a confundir a los niños de la villa de Navidad con Barnable continuamente fuera una muestra de su condición prosopagnósica ( _Time of the Doctor_ , _Tales of Trenzalore_ ).

 

Por supuesto, su prosopagnosia es uno de los factores que justifica la importancia de la vestimenta. La ropa en Gallifrey adquiere una transdencencia suma, y se convierten símbolos que denotan rango, denotan identidad, y denotan posición social. El hecho de que el Doctor diera por hecho de que Clara no lo reconocería si se cambiaba de ropa podría insinuar el nivel de importancia personal que ello tiene, y explicaría por qué el Doctor no suele cambiar de estilo a no ser que haya un evento importante de por medio. Claro que eso ya es otra historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar más artículos como éste en la página ow.ly/OMKc2 o en la colección de la Enciclopedia Gallifreyan.


End file.
